bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FutureEeveeKing13/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 01:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Edits and such First of all, allow me to express a non-automatic welcome, as a regular contributor here. I have noticed you have been making a fair number of grammatical edits in the hour and a half that you've been here, and I'd like to make a suggestion. This wiki does have a Grammar Corner that anyone can freely join, so if you ever want to add your name to the list, I can assure you that you will be welcome. Hi there. I'm Xilinoc, Co-Head of the aforementioned Grammar Corner. I've looked over your contributions, and I assure you that you are just the kind of editor the Grammar Corner, and this wiki as a whole, needs, so I would like to personally extend an offer to join the Corner.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer. Sorry about the little edit tangent there. I was trying to figure out how to get it just right. Tables aren't my strong suit -_-; Again, thank you. FutureQuincy (talk)User:FutureQuincy :Don't worry, you'll never be faulted for breaking a table. Javascript's a pain in the ass, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Grammar Corner promotion Somewhat impersonal generic message aside, congrats on the promotion and thanks for your hard work.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks, good sir. 'Tis an honor. -- FutureQuincy (talk) 00:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Featured User Interview Hi Future! Since you have been selected as the Featured User for this month, please feel free to participate in an interview that will be put up on a blog! Here are the questions (Put in as much detail as you like): #How did you find the Bleach Wiki? #What do you like most about the Wiki? #What made you start editing here? #How do you go about editing? #If there is anything you would add or change about the wiki, what would it be? #What words of advice would you give to other users on the wiki? And hopefully later today, I will create a user box for Featured Users. 4 And here's the Userbadge! Stuff *look at new avatar* D'awwwwww...... My thoughts exactly :3 FutureQuincy (talk) 22:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Espeon's better!!! I respectfully disagree, but to each their own :) FutureQuincy (talk) 00:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editor disablement Since you appear to hate the new Visual Editor as much as I do, here's something that should help you a lot: go to your profile page on Central, go to your preferences, and go to the editing section. Therein, you should see a check-box that allows you to disable Visual Editor on all the wikis you edit on, meaning you always get the good ol' Source editor and don't have to put up with the restrictive BS that the new Visual Editor brings.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. That thing was getting annoying. FutureQuincy (talk) 03:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Avatar One day, you shall find the one user avatar to rule them all... BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks! You have a good one too!-- 13:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Bonne Anniversaire Oh lord, it's your birthday today. If my calculations are correct, this makes you about...7 rupees and 31 ounces old. Anyway, enjoy it, brah.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Any chance you could pop into chat or onto skype real quick? I gotta discuss.... something. Was there a reason you undid my edit? Pigletisbacon (talk) 17:08, July 12, 2015 (UTC) July 12, 2015 Chapter 636 Found a raw (NSFW)--Xilinoc (talk) 07:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Well you would need to find the bored person who assigned me those powers my friend!! Thanks though!! Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess chat & rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- Wow, this is so awesome. I'll do my best. Thank you so much for this. FutureQuincy (talk) 15:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Congrats and welcome aboard Future! I know we havent spoken much (if at all, which is my fault not yours) but I've seen your work around the wiki and its been a great help. I know you'll be a great addition to the team. 15:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/1_zpsrwmszfz5.gif Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A Sunny Congrats!!! Yay!! Welcome to the team!!! Haschwalth image Hey Future, I uploaded a better image of Haschwalth with the Almighty, could you replace the one on Haschwalth's page? Thanks. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:04, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Waaa Why you change your name, bro? You got me confused there for a sec. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:40, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! You guys are the best! -- 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thank you for the the birthday acknowledgment Future.-- Why undo ? Hello, why you undo the changes i done in the Tenteikūra page ? Larkx13 (talk) 01:59, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: I love being on this wiki website. I really do. and I didn't mean to cause any trouble by unintentionally breaking the rules. I was just trying to make character pages more detailed/thorough. The main reason was because, since Bleach was already over and done with, there wasn't much (left) to edit anymore. That's when I decided to do these Censorship and Trivia updates. So please understand, my intentions were pure and I don't try to disrespect the rules of the Wikia website. There are just some files I wasn't aware of until someone pointed it out to me. I know there is a compromise we can all agree on so that I can still edit on this Wikia and I don't have to be blocked.TAVARIUS POWELL (talk) 03:31, December 26, 2016 (UTC)